Broken Wings
by Silver Wings of Eternal Light
Summary: In a place where the boundary of two worlds is thinnest; Ed and Al's attempt to bring Mother back have ripped a tear in two worlds. Two years later, they are charged to investigate it. Whilst, the Ark has been acting funny. Rated T to be safe. :D


"Hello, readers!" screams an overenthusiastic Komui. "Welcome to the story!"

He was wearing some ridiculous outfit made of plaid and pink stars. (In the distance, Lenalee could be seen banging her head against a large brick wall.)

"Today, Ms. Silver has asked me to do the story intro! YAY!"

"Actually . . . she asked me to do it." said Lenalee, who still went unheard to her moronic brother. "You just jumped in and did it for me."

"Okay, you too! I can see that Komui is to incompetent to do anything correctly, so I'll do it," exclaimed a small (SMALL?), excuse me, short girl who suddenly materialized between the two siblings.

"Since this is my first story that I have typed, and gone all the way with, I hope it will be up to my reader's standards," The girl finishes. "And stop calling me girl! I have a name, and it happens to be Silver *bleep* (Why would I tell you my last name?)."

" . . . . "

" . . . . "

"How do you pronounce your last name?" asked Komui.

Okay. . On with the story! (Warning: crossover of and FMA and DGM for now.) Also notice that some of this takes place before Ed and Al fail to bring their mother back.)

* * *

Somewhere, in a large underground compound voices could be heard in the shadows of four large ornate stone doors that lead to nowhere, with strange symbols on them. Two voices can be distinguished among the strange humming that is emitted from two of the doors. A door starts to emit green sparks, but they stop as quickly as they came.

"Are the portals ready?" growled a happy but creepy voice.

"Almost, but Earl, why these worlds?" asked a rather familiar voice . . . (A /N Dun dun DUN! :D)

"Why Father, I wouldn't have thought you cared."

Two figures stepped out of the shadows, a rather stout figure with a top hat and pointed ears, and a tall man with golden hair and eyes.

"Well, I discovered a great deal of tragedy and remorse in these two worlds," said the Millennium Earl. "Perfect for my darling akuma dolls. And I've detected several pieces of Innocence."

"What better place to hide something like the Heart than where it can't be found," said Father.

" 'tis a shame that these worlds, ripe for the picking cost so many lives to find. But what's done is done, and there are several new sufferers to create my darling akuma with," the Earl said cheerily as he continues to walk toward the door that sparked.

"But what intrigues me most, is why your Rhode could only access those worlds. Apparently, these four worlds have absolute value." The Millennium Earl merely paused his examination of the ornate door to ponder this. "But, then again, this is why we are investigating them."

_

* * *

_

In Louisiana, about two weeks previously:

It was a really dreary day at school, with high temperatures, humidity, and of course, heavy dark clouds that threatening to dump their contents, but never really follow through with that threat. All of the students of Madisonville Jr. High are stuck in the gym for recess, because the Tchefuncte (say it with me CHE-Funk-TA) river rose from some rainfall somewhere else and flooded the playground/ school parking lot.

But basically, it was a rather ordinary muggy day with nothing notably odd about it besides the school getting a new intercom system.

_Do they expect us to all sit down and shut up? That's like herding cats. I say that because I know from experience._

All two-hundred and umpteen students of Madisonville Jr. High School were packed in our rickety old gym for a meeting on personal hygiene and friend choice. Fun.

If it's anything like the don't-do-drugs-they're-bad presentation, I should have enough time to make a box-knot charm. I'm not trying to disrespect the people who have died of drugs, but they could make it a bit less solemn and a little more up to date. (As in, use current videos. Not. Creepy. 80s. Videos.)

I sit down on the far end of the bleachers in the eighth grade section, with my friend Tsukiko (Kiki) Yamaguchi. We're kind of the outcast group, with my silvery-gray hair, and Kiki's inability to hold a proper conversation in English; everyone just kind of shuns us.

Oh by the way, dear reader, my name is Grayson Zelden. As I said before, I'm kind of shunned and ignored for my gray hair and (apparently) stare-into-your-soul silver eyes. I was born with gray hair, but I'm an orphan, so we can't track exactly down parental traits, now can we? And whoever found me apparently had a sense of humor when they named me. (2)

Kiki is from a Japanese exchange student program, but she's been here for six years, and apparently Japan doesn't want her back. When she first came here, she got in trouble at school because of the crescent moon birthmark on her cheek and her rainbow hair. She has black hair with colored streaks in it and changes the color every few weeks. Her birthmark looks like a tattoo, and the streaks were against uniform policy; and there was a lot of trouble at the public school system because a second grader apparently had a tattoo and streaked hair.

When she finally learned enough English to explain she was born with the birthmark, but they didn't believe her and just treated her as a delinquent. She's bunking at the foster home I'm at and we share a room. We're always placed together because we are at the end of the alphabet, and I am one of the only people in America she openly trusts and one of the two people who vaguely understand her. The other person was her younger sister, Hotaru(1).

Hotaru recently contracted pneumonia and was at the hospital. Kiki has been rather depressed lately, and I don't blame her. Hotaru is like a little sister to me, but I've never had a family, so I imagine it must be a thousand times worse for Kiki.

"Hey Moon-child (1). Whatcha doin'?" I ask Kiki. She looks at me strangely with tears in her eyes and sighs. She mumbles something incoherently about a relapse and some little firefly's light dying. She then continues quietly crying.

It felt like the world had just crashed down. Hotaru was dying or dead of pneumonia right now. That little five year old was more like a sister than an actual sister could be. I remember picking her up to comfort her when she was little-er. I sit down quietly with my knees to my chest on the bleachers and join Tsukiko in her silent sobs.

Later that day, Kiki and I are at home. Tsukiko is staring at the wall with a dead look in her eyes; she had been that way since we got home from school. The phone rings and Kiki snaps her head up and starts to cry. Ms. Alleir walks into the room with a look of dread on her face, and I instantly know that Hotaru didn't make it through the day.

It turns out that she didn't have pneumonia or the flu, she had bacterial meningitis. The bacteria had lodged itself in her spinal fluid and had stopped the nerves from functioning. It had stopped her heart, and there was no way of them bringing her back.

_

* * *

_

In a graveyard, far away, in another world about six years previously . . .

A funeral party was leaving the graveyard in the light of the dying sun, but two small golden figures stayed at a flowered and recently dug grave. The taller one of the two was holding a sobbing younger brother to his chest while trying not to cry himself.

"It's okay Alphonse. I've read Father's notes, and I think that we can bring her back," said the older brother.

"Really, Edward?" squeaked Alphonse through Ed's shirt. Then Ed broke down his mask and they both collapsed into snotty and teary heap. Neither brother noticed as the light and warmth seemed to drain out of the graveyard, bringing with the absence a rather large fat man with a top hat and a large and bloody white coat. He gazed upon the snotty heap of small golden boys behind his thick eyeglasses and chuckled an eerie laugh.

"Well what do we have here?" the man thing said with a slight slur. He grinned his never fading grin and stared at the golden children, then continued. "Aww, did your mother die? I can bring her back, you know. Would you like her back?"

Alphonse looked terrified but hopeful, while his brother just glared at the man. A strange contraption then materialized next the man creature; the thing radiated malice and reeked of death.

"I can do this by myself!" Ed yelled at the man.

"I don't think you know who I am, do you?" purred the man with his eternal grin. "The Millennium Earl rather does not like rude children."

The boys simply exchanged worried glances and both chorused "Who?"

The Earl simply flinched and sighed.

"I forgot, no one in this world knows of my marvelous machines. That will soon change!" said the Earl in a singsong voice.

"Ah well, I shall see you soon!" he cackled as he faded away.

* * *

"That was very naughty, Earl," said Father, rather accusingly.

"What? I can't have any of my darling Akuma in this world yet? Is there something wrong with creating a nearly immortal army that grows as our empire does?" purred the Earl.

"Yes, because without sentient beings to rule, there is no empire." finished Father.

The Millennium Earl's eye twitched behind his concealing glasses and his never dying mask of a smile almost faded, but he just chuckled and continued knitting the forty-foot long scarf he had working on for eighty-seven years.

* * *

*****About four years after*****

"I think we're ready!" called Edward to his brother. They were in their father's study, drawing a chalk circle on the floor and gathering ingredients in a tin washtub in the middle of it.

"I can't wait to see mom's smile again!" exclaimed an excited Alphonse. He had just finished the inner circle of runes and was working in the more complex ones on the outer edges.

"_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing. Broken your servant I kneel, it seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me. I shall reach through the past to bring you here to save me."_

Ed paused in helping Al sketch more complex runes, he thought he had heard something. He dismissed it as his imagination and continued.

"Brother?"

"Yes Al?"

"Did you just hear singing?" Ed froze then started to laugh.

"I guess our nerves are just frazzled in anticipation of seeing mom again!" Ed patted his little brothers back, then ran up to get something out of a dresser drawer on the other side of the room. Ed ran up to the tin tub that soon would be their mother, and made a small cut on his finger with his father's knife.

"Brother . . ." Al started. "What are you doing?"

"To make sure we get mom, I cut my finger for a bit of her essence," Ed gave Al his father's knife, and Al cut his finger with it. They held their bleeding fingers over the tin washtub, and slowly two drops of blood fell from them.

A faint voice could be heard, and somewhere far away, the boundaries of two worlds became thinner.

"_Slowly, so slowly, the paper flowers wither away. Everything must die, and I shall stop you from meeting your ends before your ends are to come. I shall save you from myself."_

Both brothers finished the runes on the opposite sides of the circle, and nodded to each other. Alphonse went next to his brother and they got ready to begin.

"Hey brother, I think I'm the same height as you now!"

"Al?"

"Yes brother?"

"Shut up and begin the transmutation."

Al smirked quietly, and both brothers simultaneously activated the circle. Blue lightning flashed and the contents of the tin washtub started to twitch and transform in to an (almost) familiar shape.

Both brothers grinned, but suddenly, the lightning turned red and it started to hurt. Black hands appeared and Al started to decompose in lines and was disappearing

"Brother!"

"Al!"

Edward reached toward his brother whose arm was disappearing as they tried to reach each other. The hands reached Al's face and it was frozen in one of fear and pain. Then Al disappeared completely and Edward holding on to nothing.

Suddenly, it was white.

In the closest point of the two worlds, a rip began to form. It started to spark blue, but then red lightning began to dance dangerously across it. The trees surrounding it whipped in a wind that was not there and the animals of the forest all ran away.

They were smart.

The thing was not of this world, but not of the one it connected to, either.

* * *

(1) Tsukiko means Moon-Child and Hotaru means Fire-fly. I recently found out that. M'kay.

(2) Do I really need to explain this?

Okay! That was my first story, and sorry if it sucked. And I have written a book before so I DO know how to write a proper book. And for those of you who are confused, the first part of the story is in present day, then it goes back in time about six years. Then it jumps about four years, then the remaining two are Ed and Al's adventures, all leading up to present day. If you don't understand, then you can go jump in a lake.

Please review! Everyone who reviews gets an Ed plushy and a hug!


End file.
